Dream and Destiny
by ninopyon
Summary: Sehari sebelum keberangkatan para tentara Orb ke Messiah. Cagalli berusaha menemui Athrun untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena kita memiliki impian yang sama…. Benarkan, Athrun?". pairing: AsuCaga


Hello semuanya, saya adalah anggota baru di Fanfiction ini :D

Mohon maaf jika cerita saya jelek dan masih banyak typo serta bahasa Indonesia yang tidak pas, karena saya sendiri masih belajar membuat cerita T_T

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari uneg-uneg yang ada di dalam kepala saya.

Saya membuat cerita ini karena saya sangat tidak suka dengan Remaster dari GSD, entah kenapa dibagian episode sebelum keberangkatan Athrun dkk itu tidak dijelaskan secara properly gitu tentang kelanjutan AsuCaga T_T

Oke, saya rasa cukup untuk perkenalan dirinya *perkenalan diri macam apa ini*

Selamat membaca~ ^^

* * *

 **Dream and Destiny**

 **Disclaimer:** © Gundam SEED Destiny by Sunrise

I just own this story

* * *

 **Kira's POV**

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan para tentara Orb ke _Messiah_ untuk menghentikan _Destiny Plan_ dari _Chairman_ Durandal, Aku berusahan untuk menggunakan hari yang mungkin bisa menjadi hari terakhiku berada disini karena siapapun tidak ada yang tahu dengan takdir kehidupan seseorang. Ya, aku akan pergi berperang. Dalam berperang, sudah menjadi hal yang wajar dengan dibunuh dan membunuh. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana takdirku nanti ketika berperang. Akankah aku gugur di dalam medan perang, ataukah aku akan tetap hidup dan selamat seperti pada perang sebelumnya yang bahkan aku sendiri merasa itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh karena aku masih dibiarkan hidup sampai sekarang oleh takdir.

Para Kru _Archangel_ seperti biasanya sedang sibuk persiapan perang . Aku yang merasa bahwa tidak terlalu sibuk dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk membantu temanku yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan mengatur _Mobile Suit_ nya yang dinamkan _Infinite Justice_.

"Apakah kau perlu bantuan, Athrun? Kau masih cedera, sebaiknya tidak usah dipaksakan untuk melakukan semuanya. " Aku menawarkan diriku untuk menolong temanku bernama Athrun Zala yang sedang mengatur _Mobile Suit_ nya bersama gadis bernama Meyrin Hawke.

"Ah iya, terima kasih, Kira." Athrun berkata sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku tahu, dia saat ini pasti sedang banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Entah itu soal perang, nasib teman-temannya di _Minerva,_ atau mungkin dirinya sedang memikirkan seseorang yang selalu ada di dalam pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak perempuanku, Cagalli Yula Athha.

Cagalli bersikeras mengaggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang kakak. Dia hanya membuktikannya karena aku adalah anak yang _Crybaby_ dan hanya dengan alasan itu saja dirinya mengaggap bahwa dialah sang kakak. Karena aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, aku menerima saja anggapan dirinya sebagai kakak. Karena bagiku semua tidak ada bedanya, Cagalli tetaplah Cagalli saudara kembar ku secara biologis dari pasangan Ulen Hibiki dan Via Hibiki.

"Kau kenapa, Athrun? Terlihat muram sekali."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir apakah kita bisa menghentikan Destiny Plan dari Chairman Durandal…"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, tapi kita memang harus melakkukannya bukan? Jika tidak, maka Cagalli pasti akan terus bersedih. Meskipun saat ini dia tidak bisa ikut perang karena tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin dari Orb."

Athrun tertawa kecil dengan perkataanku "Aku yakin pasti dirinya saat ini sangat sibuk dengan urusan perdamaian dunia. Dia adalah sosok yang saat ini sedang berada jauh dariku. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan meskipun kita sudah dipersatukan kembali, tapi masih ada batas diantara kita. Kau tahu, Kira? Aku pernah membuat janji kepadanya untuk selalu melindunginya." Athrun berbicara dengan kepala tertunduk karena penyesalannya yang dulu pernah dia perbuat. Mayrin yang melihatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya melihat kami dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau takut tidak bisa menepati janjimu? Untuk melindungi dirinya?" Aku memotong perkataan Athrun sehingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Kira…"

"Jika kamu memang takut tidak bisa menepati janjimu kepadanya, berarti kau harus bisa kembali dengan selamat, Athrun. Kembali ke sisinya." Aku berkata seraya melihat Athrun yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya _Justice_ sudah siap digunakan untuk perang nanti. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu yah, Athrun. Aku ingin membeli minuman karena aku haus sekali. Apakah kalian ingin menitip?"

"Baiklah Kira jika tidak keberatan." Aku mengangguk senang ketika Athrun berkata seperti itu dan setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membeli minuman di _vending machine_ kantin Archangel.

* * *

 **Cagalli's POV**

Aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar Archangel untuk memastikan keberadaan dirinya, Athrun Zala. Entah mengapa, aku merasa harus bertemu dengan dia dan berbicara dengannya karena hari ini adalah hari yang mungkin saja menjadi hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya karena dia dan yang lainnya akan pergi untuk menghentikan _Destiny Plan_. Aku yang merasa sangat sedih karena aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka ke medan perang karena aku memang harus menetap di Orb, negara yang harus aku lindungi sebagai _Representative_ _Orb_. Aku teringat dengan perkataannya ketika kita semua berada di _Bridge Archangel. "Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menyerah"._ Kalimat itu membuat diriku tersadar bahwa aku pun tidak boleh segampang itu menyerah. Aku tidak boleh menyerah dengan negaraku sendiri dan juga tidak boleh menyerah untuk melndungi semua warga serta orang-orang yang aku cintai. Dan juga, aku tidak boleh menyerah kepada dirinya….

Aku memang sangat bodoh dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini. Demi negaraku sendiri, aku sampai rela menikah dengan orang lain tanpa berpikir panjang dan memberitahunya. Meskipun pernikahan kami digagalkan oleh adikku dan aku pun sudah meminta maaf kepada pilot dari _Infinite Justice_ itu ketika dirinya sedang terbaring di ruang kesehatan Archangel.

Setelah aku menemukannya di _Hangar_ Archangel, aku melihat dirinya sedang bersama perempuan bernama Meyrin. Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat berani dan sangat nekat untuk menolong Athrun pada saat dirinya melarikan diri dari Minerva karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat. Meskipun dia tahu menolong Athrun berarti menjadi seorang pengkhianat juga, aku rasa perempuan itu sangat menyukai Athrun karena tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal seberani dan senekat itu sampai-sampai mengancam nyawanya kalau bukan karena dirinya menyukai Athrun. Aku merasa Meyrin jauh lebih pantas berada disisinya saat ini, karena dia selalu ada disamping Athrun ketika Athrun membutuhkannya. Sedangkan diriku, tidak bisa selalu berada disisi Athrun karena tanggung jawabku saat ini.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membatalkan rencana awalku untuk berbicara dengannya, karena aku tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut. Ketika aku membalikkan badan menuju tempat lain, tiba-tiba Kira muncul sedang membawa dua kotak minuman yang aku rasa mungkin itu untuk orang lain.

"Loh, Cagalli? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Ah, Kira. Kebetulan aku hanya sedang lewat saja."

"Kau ingin menemui Athrun? Aku baru saja membelikannya minuman, ayo kita temui dia bersama."

"Tidak usah, Kira. Aku rasa dia sedang sibuk, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Mungkin nanti saja aku temui dia."

"Tunggu Cagalli!" Kira menarik tanganku berusaha untuk menghalangi aku yang ingin pergi meningalkannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kira. Aku ingin mempersiapkan diri unt-"

"Aku tidak yakin kau nanti akan berbicara dengannya setelah ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan saat ini. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa aku katakana kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian yang selalu _denial_ dengan diri kalian sendiri. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bahagia. Jadi, Tolonglah Cagalli… jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatanmu untuk berbicara dengannya."

"Aku pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi kepadanya, Kira… aku sudah menyakiti dirinya. Aku sudah mengkhianati janjinya dengan hampir menikahi pria lain selain dia." ketika aku selesai berkata, tiba-tiba Kira menghampiriku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Tenanglah Cagalli, Aku yakin Athrun sudah memaafkan kamu. Kau tidak usah memikirkan masa lalu kamu dengan pria Seiran itu. Sekarang ini lebih baik kau pikirkan saja harus berbicara apa kepada Athrun sebelum dia pergi perang." Aku senang Kira bisa mengerti apa yang sedang aku pikirkan saat ini.

"Atau jika tidak tahu ingin berkata apa, setidaknya kamu temui saja dia dan ucapkan kalimat perpisahan seperti 'hati-hati' atau 'selamat berjuang'. Jangan sampai kamu menyesal tidak mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya. Mungkin setelah ini, Athrun akan berada di kamarnya. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menemuinya lagi nanti pada saat dia sudah berada di kamarnya? Dan bicara secara privat berdua di kamarnya."

"Mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti di kamarnya setelah ini."

"Hahaha, baguslah. Tapi ingat! Kamu tidak boleh melakukan hal macam-macam bersama dia! apalagi kamu berada di kamarnya berdua saja! Jika sampai kalian melakukan hal itu, aku akan menghajar Athrun!" Aku rasa wajahku saat ini memerah karena ucapan Kira. Apa yang sebenarnya Kira pikirkan? Bahkan aku tidak berpikiran sampai melakukan hal seperti itu.

"KIRA!"

"Hahahahahaha aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah Cagalli, aku temui Athrun dulu yah. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kira melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkanku.

* * *

 **Athrun's POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat di kamarku sendiri. Setelah seharian mempersiapkan kelengkapan untuk perang, aku merasa tubuhku perlu istirahat atau berendam di onsen buatan milik Archangel yang baru-baru dibangun di dalam kapal. Aku sangat terkejut betapa sangat uniknya kapal ini dengan dibangunnya sebuah onsen. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi berendam di onsen Archangel sebelum aku beristirahat di kamarku. Ketika aku berjalan di koridor menuju onsen, aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu sedang berjalan kearah ku.

"Athrun…" Cagalli berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Cagalli? Kau terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu."

"ano…Athrun, aku… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu!"

"Kalau begitu katakana saja apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan kepadaku."

"ah maaf, tapi bisakah di suatu tempat saja? Aku ingin berbicara secara privat dengan kamu berdua saja…" Perkataan Cagalli membuat aku menjadi terkejut sesaat. Setelah sekian lama kami tidak banyak bicara, akhirnya dia meminta waktuku untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kamu menungguku di kamarku? Karena aku ingin berendam dahulu.. aku ingin merilekskan tubuhku sejenak."

"ah maafkan aku, Athrun… aku jadi mengganggu waktu istirahat kamu, kalau begitu tidak usah—"

"Tidak apa-apa Cagalli… aku juga ingin berbicara kepada kamu setelah ini." Aku memotong perkataannya yang sudah aku duga dia pasti akan membatalkan rencananya karena dia merasa mengganggu waktuku.

"Baiklah, Athrun… aku akan ke kamarmu sekarang juga. A-aku tunggu yah." Cagalli berkata tergesa-gesa dan langsung meninggalkanku. Sepertinya pembicaraan yang ingin dia bicarakan terlihat serius. Sebaiknya aku langsung bergegas ke onsen agar tidak membuang waktu banyak.

* * *

 **Cagalli's POV**

Aku tiba di kamar milik Athrun dan aku langsung duduk di atas kasurnya dan menunggu kedatangannya. Seketika aku mimikirkan sesuatu sambil kulihat cincin pemberiannya yang masih aku gunakan di jari manisku. Aku angkan tanganku dan aku pandang cincin pemberiannya. Seketika aku teringat dengan waktu ketika aku melepaskan cincin ini dan memimta Kira untuk mengembalikannya kepada Athrun karena tindakan bodohku saat itu.

Pada saat aku tidak menggunakannya, hidupku sempat kacau… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan aku hanya bisa melakukan hal tersebut demi negaraku. Menikah dengan pria yang tidak aku cintai meskipun sejak kecil kami sudah dijodohkan. Untung saja Kira pada saat itu menghentikan pernikahan bodoh itu dan memberikan cincin ini kembali kepadaku.

Namun, pada saat aku menggunakan cincin ini kembali, situasi tetap saja tidak berubah… dirinya masih berada jauh dariku. Aku masih dengan biasanya memikirkan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan negaraku. Sedangkan Athrun yang selalu dalam keadaan bahaya sampai-sampai dirinya saat ini sedang terluka di hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, aku tidak bisa menemaninya atau bahkan selalu berada disisinya ketika dirinya kesusahan melakukan sesuatu karena luka diseluruh tubuhnya. Memang tidak ada orang lain selain gadis itu yang selalu siap menemani Athrun dan jauh lebih pantas untuk menemaninya.

Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku karena situasi dan tanggung jawabku. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah sebuah pilihan… aku memang harus memikirkan negaraku dahulu daripada aku harus memikirkan dirinya. Kadang aku merasa bahwa aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku memang masih memikirkannya, dan menginginkan keberadaannya seperti dahulu yang selalu berada di sampingku. 'Apakah dirinya terlalu terburu-buru memberikan cincin ini kepadaku?' Karena aku rasa dia salah mimilihku untuk diberikan cincin ini… Aku bukanlah perempuan yang pantas memakai cincin ini.

Bagaimanapun, jika memang Athrun memilih aku untuk menggunakan cincin ini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain dia harus menungguku… Karena impian aku adalah menghentikan perang di dunia ini dan membangun perdamaian dunia. Untuk mencapai impian itu tidaklah mudah. Sampai-sampai aku merelakan masa mudaku dan waktuku untuk meraihnya yang seharusnya aku gunakan seperti layaknya remaja pada umumnya.

'Akankah dirinya menungguku sampai impianku tercapai? tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya… bila dia tidak bisa menungguku, aku rasa apa boleh buat. Karena pada saat ini aku memang harus lebih mengutamakan impianku…' aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri dalam hati dan tanpa aku sadari keluar air mata dari mataku.

"Loh Cagalli? kamu menangis? Apakah aku sangat lama yah sampai-sampai membuat kamu menungguku hingga menangis seperti itu" Athrun datang sambil menggenggam handuknya. Dia tertawa kecil setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak menangis karena hal itu! Kau lama sekali perginya."

"Hahaha maaf, karena aku harus menggunakan perbanku lagi dan ini yang membuatku lama."

"Ah, perbanmu tidak rapih… kau membalutnya sendiri?"

"Ya tentu saja, tidak ada orang lain di onsen selain aku, apaboleh buat aku gunakan sendiri saja disana."

"Biar aku betulkan perbanmu… kau terlihat sangat bodoh sekali kalau tidak benar menggunakan perbannya." Aku meraih tanganya dan membenarkan perbannya yang tidak rapih itu. Athrun menuruti keinginannku untuk memperbaiki perbannya dan akhirnya kami duduk di kasurnya sambil membenarkan perban luka-luka yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Cagalli, kau tahu? Melihatmu membenarkan perbanku ini, aku teringat dengan pertama kalinya kita bertemu di pulau itu. Kau juga membantuku membalut perban ke lukaku pada saat itu." Athrun berkata ketika aku sedang membalut perban di badannya yang masih terluka.

"Itu… pada saat itu aku tidak tahan melihatmu terluka seperti itu. Jadi aku membantumu membalut perban pada saat itu." Aku menjawab tergesa-gesa karena aku malu dengan kejadian pada waktu itu, aku bersikeras meminta diriku untuk memalutkan perbannya ketika aku hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja di pulau tak berpenghuni itu.

"Kau memang selalu melakukan perbuatan yang membahayakan nyawamu, dan kau selalu saja dibaluti dengan perban-perban." Aku berkata sedikit memperingatkannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Cagalli?"

"Ah, tidak… hanya saja aku berpikir bahwa dulu aku selalu tidak bisa lepas melihatmu dalam keadaan berantakan. Kau selalu saja berada dalam bahaya dan dibaluti perban. Aku pasti selalu ada disampingmu ketika kamu sedang dibaluti perban seperti itu. Tapi untuk sekarang dan kedepannya… aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk membantumu bukan?"

"eh?" Athrun sepertinya bingung dengan perkataanku tadi.

"Kau bisa saja ketika perang nanti melakukan hal bodoh seperti meledakkan _Mobile Suit_ bersamaan dengan meledakkan dirimu juga. Pada waktu itu, kamu tidak tahu kan betapa aku sangat khawatir kepadamu…" Aku melihat Athrun yang merasa bersalah setelah mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Baiklah, sudah rapih perbannya. Nah sekarang kau tidak terlihat berantakan lagi."

"Terima kasih, Cagalli." Aku tersenyum melihat Athrun yang terlihat senang karena aku perbaiki balutan perbannya.

Entah sudah berapa menit kami hanya berdiam saja tanpa kata sambil duduk di kasur milik Athrun. Diantara kami masih merasa sangat canggung dengan situasi kami saat ini sehingga tidak ada yang inisiatif untuk memulai bicara. Atau mungkin kami sebenarnya masih bingung ingin berbicara apa. Padahal aku sendiri yang meminta waktunya ingin berbicara kepadanya.

"Jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, kau boleh pergi Cagalli… Kau pasti sedang dicari oleh orang-orang saat ini bukan?" Athrun bangkit untuk berdiri dari kasurnya dan menatapku dengan senyum miliknya.

"ano…Athrun, aku ingin bilang, err… maafkan aku, Athrun."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Athrun berkata dengan suara lembutnya dan memandang diriku.

"Aku… aku minta maaf karena aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untukmu…" Tanpa aku sadari, aku menangis setelah berkata seperti itu. Aku berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihanku dengan cara menundukkan kepalaku agar Athrun tidak melihatnya. Namun ternyata gagal. Athrun akhirnya menghampiriku yang masih duduk dikasurnya dan berlutut ke arahku dan menyentuh bahu sebelah kananku.

"Cagalli…jangan menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu, lihatlah ke arahku"

Aku merasa aku tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalaku untuk menghadapi mukanya. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sangat memalukan karena air mata dan ucapanku barusan.

"Aku sangat menginginkan perang berakhir, aku sudah lelah dengan peperangan. Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi melihat orang-orang mati karena perang!" tiba-tiba Athrun memelukku. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari pelukannya itu. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sedihku, dan akhirnya aku meluapkan kesedihanya di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu itu Cagalli, Aku juga berkeinginan sama sepertimu. Kita memang memiliki impian yang sama. Kita sama-sama menginginkan perang berakhir dan kita sama-sama menginginkan perdamaian dunia." Aku merasakan Athrun mengelus kepalaku secara lembut, inilah yang aku butuhkan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan dari dirinya. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti. Maksud kamu apa kalau kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untukku?" Athrun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang berada diwajahku.

"Maksudku, aku sudah tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak bersamamu lagi. Err, kau tahu kan tanggung jawabku seperti apa. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menungguku karena aku saat ini hanya bisa menomor satukan negaraku sendiri."

"Cagalli, dengan apa yang sedang menjadi tanggung jawabmu, itu sudah bisa membantu mewujudkan impianku. Atau bisa kita sebut impian kita…. Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan dengan tanggung jawabmu yang begitu besar. Karena dengan itu impian kita pasti akan tercapai. Mungkin aku yang terlalu terburu-buru menginginkan dirimu karena pada saat itu aku tahu kamu sudah dijodohkan dengan pria Seiran itu sehingga aku hanya bisa memberikanmu cincin ini agar kamu tetap menungguku kembali ke sisimu…" Athrun menyentuh tanganku yang sedang menggunakan cincin berbatu merah yang pernah diberikan olehnya pada saat dia akan pergi ke _PLANT._

"Tapi aku rasa, aku sudah menepati janjiku saat ini, aku sudah kembali ke sisimu lagi. Hanya saja kita masih dipisahkan dengan impian kita yang sama ini. Mungkin… atau bisa dibilang Pasti, setelah impian kita berdua tercapai, kita akan benar-benar dipersatukan lagi oleh takdir. Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu, Cagalli… Aku tahu kau pasti akan selalu disibukkan dengan negaramu, tetapi aku akan setia menunggumu… Aku sudah berjanji kepadamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi aku mohon… percayalah padaku. Aku pasti akan kembali ke Orb setelah perang berakhir."

"Kau berjanji akan kembali kesini kan? Ke sisiku…. Dan menjadi bagian dari Orb…"

"Tentu saja Cagalli, dan maukah kau menunggu kepulanganku setelah perang berakhir? Karena untuk sementara kita akan dipisahkan lagi oleh takdir…"

"Aku pasti akan menunggu kepulanganmu, bodoh."

"Hahaha, aku senang kau sudah mulai mengataiku bodoh. Itu menandakan kamu sudah baikan."

"Apa maksudmu… dari tadi aku sudah mengucapkan kata 'bodoh' kepadamu berkali-kali…" Aku merasakan pipiku terasa hangat, mungkin saat ini wajahku sedang berwarna merah karena perkataan Athrun. Karena aku merasa sudah cukup pembicaraan ini, aku berdiri dari kasur Athrun dan diikuti oleh Athrun yang berdiri juga.

"Baiklah, Cagalli. Semangat dengan impian kita berdua."

"Kau juga, Athrun. Semangat dan hati-hati di medan perang nanti. Dan satu lagi.."

"Hmm? Apa?" Athrun terlihat bingung

"Kau tadi bilang akan menungguku bukan? Err…apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu? Maksudku, kau tahu kan… untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa terburu-buru untuk errr…. Ah kau pasti mengerti maksudku!" lagi, aku merasakan wajahku pasti sangat merah karena ucapanku tadi.

Athrun menyentuh dahiku dengan jari telunjuknya "Cagali, aku sudah bilang, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan menunggumu bukan? Aku pun sadar aku seharusnya tidak terburu-buru memberikanmu cincin ini." Sambil memegang tanganku yang menggunakan cincin pemberian dirinya, Athrun tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Aku pasti akan menunggumu, Cagalli. Pasti! Dan aku tidak akan terburu-buru lagi untuk memiliki dirimu seutuhnya melalui pertunangan atau pernikahan, karena… impian kita sama, Cagalli. Perdamaian dunia…. Setelah dunia ini damai, dan impian kita tercapai. Aku ingin bertunangan denganmu. Kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar, Cagalli. Aku akan memberikanmu cincin di acara pertunangan kita nanti setelah impian kita tercapai." Aku terkekeh dengan perkataan Athrun. Memang benar, saat ini kita tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Karena pada akhirnya kita pasti akan dipersatukan oleh impian kita semua. Setelah dunia ini menjadi damai dan tidak ada lagi perpecahan diantara kita para _Natural_ dan _Coordinator_.

Karena aku merasa sudah cukup berbincang dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar. Aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang seharusnya dia gunakan, tetapi aku yakin, Athrun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku merasa lega karena sudah berbicara sedikit dengannya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbicara banyak kepadanya. Tapi aku harus melaksanakan tugasku untuk besok keberangkatan mereka ke _Messiah_. Setidaknya aku sudah mengikuti saran dari adikku untuk memberikannya ucapan sebelum dia pergi.

* * *

 **Keesokan Harinya**

 **Cagalli's Room**

Hari ini aku akan menyampaikan pidato singkat kepada para Kru Archangel untuk keberangkatan mereka. Aku bergegas merapihkan diriku di meja riasku. 'aku rasa sudah rapih'

Aku melihat cincin di tangan kiriku. Seketika aku teringat dengan ucapan dirinya kemarin yang merasa bersalah telah terlalu terburu-buru dan memberikan cincin ini kepadanya. Aku masih ragu untuk melepaskan cincin ini, karena cincin ini aku rasa sudah tidak perlu digunakan. Tetapi, aku harus melakukannya agar aku bisa dengan fokus terhadap impian kita. Aku rasa Athrun juga akan mengerti mengapa aku melepaskan cincin pemberiannya. Aku putuskan aku lepaskan cincin tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam kotak dan kedalam meja riasku.

"Aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu...Tapi aku mempercayaimu..."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena kita memiliki impian yang sama…. Benarkan, Athrun?"

* * *

 **~Fin~**

* * *

Terima Kasih sudah membaca cerita saya yang menurut saya terlalu bertele-tele

Mohon maaf jika masih ada typo dan salah-salah penggunaan bahasa dan ceritanya yang menurut saya terlalu panjang

Mengenai Kira yang terima kalau dirinya adalah seorang adik, saya dapat ketika saya sedang main game Shin Gundam Musou. Disitu Luna menanyakan kalau Kira bukannya punya seorang saudara kandung, lalu Kira bilang kalau dia memiliki seorang Nee-san. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa Cagalli menganggap dia seorang adik karena dia anak yang cengeng lol.

Mohon bantuannya untuk memberikan kritik dan saran melalui review :3


End file.
